SUSANO'O
by Mbem Three
Summary: Kota kecil pesisir pantai itu bernama Konoha. Kota yang tenang, namun menyimpan legenda mengerikan. Legenda Kapal Hantu. Setiap malam purnama terakhir, suasana kota berubah mencekam. Dari ujung lautan muncul kapal tua yang dikendarai oleh para orang mati. Kapal hantu yang namanya tidak boleh disebut... Susano'o. Mereka turun ke daratan untuk mencuri jiwa manusia!
1. Prolog

Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari film **The Pirates Of Caribbean**

.

.

.

* * *

**SUSANO'O**

* * *

**Prolog**

Sebuah kapal besar menepi di dermaga sebelum pagi beranjak di kota kecil pesisir pantai. Matahari masih bersembunyi di balik barisan bukit hijau yang semalaman terselimuti kabut. Kapal bergerak perlahan, merapat di satu tempat kosong di antara barisan kapal lain yang entah sudah sejak kapan berlabuh. Hening yang panjang terpecahkan oleh teriakan-teriakan kepala kelasi mengomandoi anak buahnya; _gulung layar, turunkan jangkar, bereskan kapal_.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika warna langit mulai berubah lembayung, bangunan-bangunan kecil di sekitar dermaga sudah dipenuhi orang. Segala hasil tangkapan laut dari kapal-kapal nelayan―termasuk kapal besar yang belum lama berlabuh―sudah digelar, mulai berpindah tangan dari para nelayan ke pedagang-pedagang ikan. Segala penghuni laut; mulai dari ikan-ikan kecil yang biasanya menjadi makanan penguasa lautan, teripang, cumi-cumi dan gurita, udang serta lobster, kepiting, ikan pari, tuna, salmon, bahkan sampai hiu yang ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari para awak kapal berbadan sekal. Semuanya diserbu. Tawar-menawar terlempar ramai ke langit-langit bangunan, seramai aroma anyir yang mengepung udara. Pelelangan ikan. Segala aktivitas kota ini dimulai dari sini.

Begitu matahari merangkak naik, hiruk-pikuk kesibukan berpindah ke sudut lain kota. Di sini jauh lebih ramai lagi. Bukan hanya hasil tangkapan ikan di pelelangan ikan tadi yang kini dipajang di lapak para pedagang, namun tentu saja barang-barang kebutuhan pokok lain. Semua tumpah ruah. Ramai. Jalanan yang diapit lapak-lapak kecil para pedagang hanya serupa gang sempit. Becek, lumpur mudah saja terciprat menodai pakaian. Penuh orang. Harus berhati-hati saat berjalan-jalan di sana. Bandit-bandit kecil bekerja dengan gerakan gesit dan cekatan, dompet di dalam tas maupun saku celana bisa lenyap sebelum disadari. Pasar. Pergerakan ekonomi kota kecil ini bertumpu di sini.

Jauh terpisah dari pasar dan dermaga, di lereng bukit pemerintahan kota ini berpusat. Kantor sekaligus kediaman dinas gubernur kota, kantor para pejabat, pengadilan, pusat kesehatan, kantor pelayanan masyarakat. Semuanya terpusat di sini. Termasuk juga rumah-rumah mewah para bangsawan. Serentak dengan bangunan bergaya klasik setengah modern. Pelataran luas yang dihiasi air mancur bertingkat, lantainya ditutupi keramik mahal nan mengilap, beranda berpilar, bangunannya bertingkat-tingkat dengan banyak jendela. Gedung-gedung dan rumah yang indah.

Kontras dengan bangunan rumah-rumah penduduk yang menghampar dari kaki bukit hingga ke pinggir laut. Hanya bangunan bata-bata sederhana, tidak ada halaman apalagi pelataran, rapat berjajar mengapit jalan-jalan kecil. Pemukiman itu dipetak-petakkan oleh aliran kanal buatan yang sumber airnya mengalir dari sungai di hutan atas bukit dan bermuara ke laut. Jika sedang berada di puncak bukit lalu mengedarkan mata ke bawah, kota kecil ini kelihatan sungguh indah.

Kota kecil pesisir pantai ini bernama Konoha. Kota yang tenang, setenang ombak-ombak kecil menggulung yang menjilat-jilat pasir putih nan lembut di bibir pantai. Penduduknya hidup damai dan tentram. Keamanan terjamin. Tindak kriminal dan kejahatan kecil mungkin terjadi, namun hanya seperti buih di lautan yang menghilang dalam hitungan detik, cepat diberantas dengan penegakkan hukum yang tegas dan adil. Sungguh kota impian yang sempurna, bukan?

Tapi... (tentu saja selalu ada _tapi_), kota kecil yang tenang ini menyimpan legenda mengerikan. _Legenda Kapal Hantu._ Setiap malam bulan purnama terakhir di satu tahun―Desember―tepat tengah malam, suasana kota berubah mencekam. Tidak ada angin bertiup, tidak ada ombak menggulung, tidak terdengar suara-suara penghuni hutan di atas bukit. Tidak ada suara apapun. Sunyi. Senyap. Menegangkan.

Udara tiba-tiba berubah dingin, menusuk hingga ke tulang, membangkitkan bulu-bulu kuduk. Di ujung lautan, di bawah rembulan yang membulat sempurna, muncul siluet sebuah kapal tua. Kapal besar yang mengerikan. Layar raksasanya terkoyak di banyak bagian. Di ujung tiang kapal terpasang bendera berwarna latar hitam, tergambar besar sebuah kipas dua warna―merah-putih―berkibar-kibar menimbulkan suara bagai kepak sayap gagak. Bergerak menuju daratan. Meluncur anggun yang tak lazim. Bagai melayang di udara, karena tidak meninggalkan jejak riak di permukaan air. Kapal tua tanpa awak yang namanya tidak boleh disebut... Susano'o.

Lalu di mana mereka? Para awak itu? Apakah kapal itu bergerak sendiri? Tenang, ini bagian paling seru. Kapal itu tentu saja tidak bergerak sendiri. Tentu saja ada yang mengendarainya―tapi semuanya adalah _hantu_. Para orang mati. Sosok-sosok yang melayang di udara, seringan debu, bergerak secepat angin. Mereka turun dari kapal. Berburu. Tahu apa yang mereka incar? Jiwa manusia! Mereka berkeliaran ke seluruh penjuru kota. Mencuri jiwa siapa saja yang mereka temui. Siapa saja―tapi mereka paling suka jiwa yang tak berdosa. Tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka puas. Sungguh mengerikan, bukan? Belum, itu belum seberapa. Ada yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Jika bertemu dengannya, kau tidak akan pernah tahu nasib akan seperti apa―yang jelas lebih buruk dari _sekadar_ jiwa yang dicuri. Dia adalah sang kapten kapal. Uchiha Bermata Darah.

Legenda ini turun-temurun dipercaya. Entah berawal sejak kapan, dan masih hangat kengeriannya hingga detik ini. Terwariskan dari generasi ke generasi. Terkisahkan dari setiap dongeng malam sebelum tidur. Tapi semua penduduk Konoha percaya ini bukan hanya dongeng pengantar tidur.

Demi terhindar dari kesialam malam bulan purnama di akhir tahun, demi menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa penduduk yang tak berdosa, para rahib suci dari Kuil Myoboku di puncak bukit membuat ritual persembahan nyawa. Mengorbankan jiwa perawan suci dari gadis-gadis yang dipilih. Tidak peduli berdarah bangsawan atau rakyat jelata sekalipun. Hanya perawan suci, yang sudah mencapai usia dua puluh tahun di bulan itu. Gadis yang menjadi tumbal akan dilempar ke laut dari tebing karang di pesisir barat tempat terbitnya sang rembulan.

Tidak satupun yang pernah menentang ritual ini. Para gadis yang hendak menjadi tumbal dan orangtua serta keluarganya justru merasa bangga. Karena mereka dipilih oleh _dewa_. Melepas jiwa mereka yang suci demi melindungi seluruh penduduk Konoha. Terbukti selama ritual ini dijalankan, tidak pernah ada malam mencekam setiap bulan purnama terakhir. Susano'o tidak pernah lagi mendatangi pulau mereka. Setiap orang bisa tidur dengan nyaman tanpa perlu ketakutan memikirkan jiwa mereka yang terancam dicuri selagi terlelap. Namun setiap kali dikisahkan, _Legenda Kapal Hantu_ tetap saja terdengar mengerikan dan terasa nyata.

Kecuali seorang gadis. Dia penentang besar ritual persembahan ini.

Pemilik mata indah sewarna batu zamrud. Usianya sembilan belas tahun, bernama Sakura. Gadis paling cantik di kota ini. Namun sayang, seluruh kecantikannya tertutupi oleh penampilan lusuh selayaknya kemiskinan hidup yang dia jalani. Tidak ada gaun anggun untuk membalut tubuhnya yang molek; selain baju terusan sepanjang lutut yang sudah butut, usang termakan usia, ditambal di beberapa bagian karena uang untuk membeli pakaian baru hanya cukup untuk biaya makan sehari-hari. Tidak ada bedak untuk memoles wajahnya yang jelita; selain coreng-moreng debu yang didapatnya setiap hari di pasar, cipratan lumpur, atau malah darah ikan dagangannya yang tidak sengaja terlukis oleh usapan tangannya. Dengan semua itu, dia hanyalah gadis biasa. Tidak seberuntung gadis-gadis lain yang terlahir berdarah biru dalam keluarga bangsawan yang terhormat. Dia hanya gadis sederhana yang lebih terlihat kumuh. Tak ada yang menarik darinya untuk dipandang. Kecuali sepasang matanya. Ya, mata indah sewarna batu zamrud itu.

Sakura sangat membenci ritual persembahan. Bagianya ritual macam itu hanyalah sebuah pembunuhan konyol. Terutama karena dia tidak sedikitpun percaya dengan Legenda Kapal Hantu. Tidak lebih dari sekadar dongeng sebelum tidur baginya―meskipun ayahnya tidak pernah mendongeng kisah mengerikan macam itu untuk mengantarnya terlelap. Jiwa para gadis yang dijadikan tumbal tidak lebih dari melayang sia-sia. Dan kebenciannya ini sama sekali bukan karena dia termasuk dalam barisan gadis yang sedang _menunggu giliran_ untuk dijadikan tumbal. Tidak. Kematian bukanlah hal yang paling ditakutkannya. Tapi baginya, persembahan nyawa satu orang atas nama menyelamatkan jiwa manusia lain tidak akan pernah terdengar adil. Tidak akan pernah.

Dan pada ritual persembahan tahun ini, nama gadis yang disebut-sebut menjadi pilihan para _dewa_ adalah nama terakhir yang ingin didengar Sakura―Tenten. Gadis itu sahabatnya. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tenten yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri.

Tenten yang dulu menolongnya saat tercebur di kanal gara-gara mengejar seekor kucing yang mencuri satu-satunya ikan makan malamnya dengan sang ayah. Tubuhnya yang kurus basah kuyup. Tenten memberikannya pakaian ganti―pakaian yang jauuuh lebih bagus dari pada baju terusan butut yang sudah kekecilan di badannya. Keluarga Tenten bukan bangsawan, namun taraf ekonominya bisa dibilang dua tingkat lebih baik dibandingkan keluarga para pencari kerang dan perajut jala ikan di pondok-pondok kecil tepi pantai seperti Sakura. Ayahnya pembuat roti. Keluarga mereka satu-satunya pembuat roti di Konoha. Memiliki toko _bakery_ yang besar di pusat kota. Malam itu Tenten memberinya sebongkah roti yang besar untuk dibawanya pulang, sebagai ganti ikan yang dibawa lari kucing. Sakura tak tahu bagaimana harus membalas budinya.

Mendengar nama Tenten yang akan menjadi gadis persembahan berikutnya sungguh menohok hati Sakura. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat. Tidak ingin kehilangan sosok seorang kakak. Seperti halnya penduduk lain, Tenten juga berhak memiliki kesempatan hidup yang sama. Tidak seharusnya Tenten mati dengan cara _dipaksa_ berkorban nyawa. Ritual itu seharusnya tidak ada.

Apalah daya, sebagai gadis miskin―anak penjual ikan yang kesibukannya membantu ayahnya berdagang di pasar―Sakura tidak punya kuasa apa-apa untuk menghentikan ritual itu. Terlebih lagi dia seorang perempuan.

Di Konoha, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan jika kau seorang perempuan. Kau tidak akan dapat jabatan apa-apa di segala instansi pemerintah. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk berkarir cemerlang, selain mengurus rumah tangga. Hanya wanita bangsawan yang mendapatkan sedikit keberuntungan. Boleh menimba ilmu, boleh menyuarakan pendapat, terlepas dari tugas mengurus rumah tangga―tentu saja, karena pekerjaan itu diambil alih semuanya oleh para pelayan yang bisa mereka bayar berapapun. Tapi di antara para lelaki bangsawan, mereka tetap tidak punya kewenangan apa-apa. Meski hak asasi dan perlindungan dari tindak kekerasan dijamin oleh hukum, wanita Konoha tetaplah menjadi warga _kelas dua_. Lebih-lebih di atas laut. Tidak boleh ada wanita, itulah peraturannya. Karena telah ada kesepakatan tidak tertulis bahwa segala kesialan yang menimpa mereka di lautan adalah sebab keberadaan wanita di atas kapal.

Hati Sakura berkeras, bagaimanapun harus melakukan sesuatu demi menyelamatkan Tenten. Mungkin inilah saat baginya untuk membalas budi. Bukan hanya untuk sebongkah roti lezat waktu itu. Tapi untuk semuanya. Untuk bantuan-bantuan _kecil_ Tenten yang telah meringankan kesulitan hidupnya. Untuk persahabatan mereka. Untuk persaudaraan mereka.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis miskin seperti dia?

**bersambung**

* * *

a/n

Halo, minna!

Senangnya, akhirnya bisa publish di akun ini untuk pertama kali. Proyek tulisan kolab pertama kami! Semoga disukai. Harapan kami bisa menyelesaikan ff ini tanpa jangka panjang. Maksudnya, supaya nggak stuck di tengah jalan yang bikin hiatus berkepanjangan :"3

Tadinya untuk chapter satu ini bukan prolog. Berhubung setelah ditulis jadinya puanjang suekale, kami split saja. Cerita intinya akan dimulai di chap depan, insya Allah di-update nggak lama dari ini. Hitung-hitung, prolog ini buat pemanasan. Makanya dikasih pendek dulu :P

Kami mengharap banyak pendapat dan masukan dari teman-teman pembaca untuk ff ini. Apapun itu, silakan tulis di kotak review. Feedback teman-teman akan sangat banyak membantu kami untuk bersemangat meneruskan cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah mampir :))

Salam tembem!


	2. Legenda Kapal Hantu

Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: panjang, diksi monoton dan membosankan, OOC

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Legenda Kapal Hantu**

* * *

"Sakura, ikannya hampir hangus," tegur Dan, ayah Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap, terkesiap. Seolah baru kembali dari alam mimpi, gadis itu bergerak panik mengangkat dua potong ikan di atas tungku bakar karatan yang sedari tadi dikipasinya tanpa diperhatikan, buru-buru memindahkannya ke piring. Bagian bawahnya nyaris hitam. Jika lebih lama sedikit lagi saja ikan-ikan itu di sana, dia dan ayahnya terpaksa mengisi perut malam ini dengan hidangan hangus.

"Biar Ayah saja." Dan mengambil alih pekerjaan ketika Sakura hendak mematikan bara-bara api di tungku. "Kelihatannya kau cepat lelah hari ini. Istirahat saja, Sakura. Nanti Ayah panggilkan begitu makan malam siap."

Sakura hanya berdiri mematung di belakang ayahnya. Menatap punggung ayahnya yang tetap tegap meski usianya hampir separuh abad, yang selama ini telah bekerja keras membesarkannya seorang diri. "Maaf, Yah," Sakura menggumam lemah.

Dan memutar kepala, mata kelabunya membelalak sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura belum beranjak dari dapur kecil di pondokan mereka. Senyumnya kemudian mengembang. Setelah memastikan semua bara di dalam tungku bakar mati, pria paruh baya berambut panjang keunguan itu bangkit. Meletakkan sepiring ikan–hampir–gosong hasil pekerjaan putrinya di atas meja bersama dua piring nasi yang baru dihangatkan. Menarik bangku panjang di dekat putrinya lalu duduk di sana.

"Tadi pagi di pasar kau melamun. Lalu tadi saat membakar ikan kau juga melamun. Itu pasti bukan 'tidak apa-apa', 'kan?" Mata kelabu Dan menatap Sakura serius, terlihat jelas kecemasan di sana. "Apa yang kaulamunkan, Sakura? Kau tahu kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Ayah."

Sakura membiarkan tangan ayahnya menariknya lembut untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan. "Aku memikirkan Tenten," ucap Sakura tanpa tenaga. Sejenak Sakura menghindari tatapan ayahnya. "Apa yang akan Ayah lakukan jika aku―" menelan ludah, sulit baginya menanyakan ini, "―jika aku jadi tumbal malam purnama?"

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyusup di antara mereka. Dan tidak langsung menjawab. Sakura sebetulnya tidak ingin menyinggung hal ini. Tidak ingin membuat ayahnya sedih memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dalam hidup mereka yang akan datang tahun depan. Namun Sakura putus asa. Keadaan Tenten saat ini jauh lebih buruk―di sana _disekap_, sendirian, menunggu purnama tiba untuk dilempar ke laut. Sakura tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Ayah akan menikahkanmu sebelum itu terjadi."

Mata hijau Sakura mengerjap, bergerak perlahan menatap ayahnya. Pria yang disayanginya itu melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang tampak berat untuk dilakukan. Seketika wajah Sakura menghangat, pipinya merona.

Bukan pertama kalinya Dan mengatakan itu. Rencana untuk menikahkannya dengan seorang pemuda―Sakura tahu, saat mengatakan itu ayahnya bahkan tidak yakin dengan siapa putrinya akan dinikahkan. Itu hanya rencana pelarian demi menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura. Agar para rahib di kuil menyingkirkan nama Sakura dari daftar gadis-gadis perawan yang akan jadi tumbal di malam purnama terakhir tahun depan. Rencana yang konyol, tapi tentu saja sangat bisa dilakukan. Hanya saja Sakura selalu menolak jika harus menikah buru-buru.

Rona di pipi Sakura sudah hilang. Alis wajahnya menekuk sendu menatap Dan. "Kita sudah sering bicarakan ini. Jika aku menikah, suamiku pasti akan membawaku pergi. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Ayah hidup sendirian di pondok ini." Tangannya menggenggam tangan Dan, kepalanya menunduk, tidak ingin air matanya yang sudah menggenang penuh di pelupuk mata disaksikan.

Namun dagunya diangkat. Dan ingin menatap Sakura lekat, meyakinkan putrinya bahwa ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya sungguh terlahir dari hati. "Ayah lebih suka kau pergi, daripada harus melihatmu mati, Nak."

Saat itu Sakura sudah tak kuasa lagi membendung air mata. Cairan hangat itu meluncur begitu saja. Membuncahkan rasa di dadanya. Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Dan. Mendekapnya erat. Tak ingin melepaskannya. Tidak ingin, jika dia bisa. Sakura sungguh menyayangi ayahnya. Berjanji menuruti apapun keinginan sang ayah demi melihatnya bahagia. Bertekad akan melakukan apapun demi melindunginya.

.

.

.

Selepas makan malam yang kali ini terasa lebih mendekatkannya dengan sang ayah, Sakura menawarkan diri untuk mengambil jala ikan yang dijemur di pinggir pantai, tidak jauh dari belakang pondok mereka. Jala-jala hasil rajutan sang ayah, dikerjakan setiap pulang dari berdagang atau di malam hari jika tubuhnya tidak kelewat lelah. Pekerjaan sampingan demi menambah pendapatan. Jala-jala itu biasanya dipesan sendiri oleh para pelaut atau bahkan nelayan kecil. Mereka suka dengan jala hasil rajutan Dan; _kuat dan tahan lama_, katanya.

Seharusnya sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura sudah kembali ke pondok. Tapi dia memilih berdiam di sebuah karang besar, duduk di atasnya sembari menatap hamparan gelombang tenang air laut. Menikmati angin beraroma asin yang meniup-niup rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda. Menikmati merdunya desiran lidah air laut yang menjilat-jilat bibir pantai, serta lembut sinar rembulan di atas horizon yang belum bulat sempurna. Kesunyian yang menenangkan hati. Sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap suara lain. _Makhluk_ lain. Suara yang merdu, mengalun lembut. Suara yang selalu membuatnya rindu. Nyanyian paus biru. Ya, paus biru bisa bernyanyi, dan nyanyiannya sungguh merdu. Seperti dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur yang setiap malam diceritakan ayahnya ketika Sakura masih kecil. Tentang paus biru yang bisa bernyanyi. Paus biru yang selalu menjaganya dari dalam lautan. Paus biru yang selalu menemani ketika Sakura merasa sendirian.

Ayahnya mungkin benar. Sakura selalu merasa nyaman duduk di sana, mendengarkan _nyanyian_ si paus biru. Entah mengapa, seolah terbesit rasa rindu akan kehadiran seorang... entah siapa.

Wajah Tenten yang pucat tiba-tiba terbayang tatkala Sakura menatap rembulan. Sakura mendesah napas. Keputus-asaannya kembali.

Besok adalah waktu dimana bulan membulat sempurna. Purnama. Malam purnama terakhir tahun ini. Tenten tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Dan Sakura belum juga menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkannya dari ritual konyol itu. Otaknya buntu. Ide terakhir yang terlintas di kepalanya gagal sudah.

Tadi siang, setelah selesai membantu ayahnya berdagang, Sakura pergi menemui seseorang yang dia pikir bisa membantunya dalam urusan ini. Seseorang yang punya kedudukan prestisius―kapten sebuah kapal perang dari Angkatan Laut Konoha. Pria yang memiliki pribadi kuat dan tangguh layaknya lelaki sejati. _Dia_ yang Sakura tahu sangat mencintai Tenten. Neji Hyuuga. Ya, pria itu telah menjalin asmara dengan Tenten, setelah keduanya saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama empat tahun yang lalu. Hubungan cinta terlarang. Neji adalah pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, Hyuuga―satu di antara keluarga bangsawan yang paling disegani dan dihormati di Konoha. Hiashi Hyuuga, pamannya, adalah gubernur Konoha. Neji tidak akan pernah direstui menjalin kasih dengan seorang anak pembuat roti.

Sakura pikir mendatanginya adalah ide yang tepat. Otak Neji yang encer bekal dari pendidikannya yang tinggi pasti memiliki banyak cara untuk menyelamatkan Tenten, ditambah cintanya pada Tenten yang akan menjadi kekuatan lain dalam misi penyelamatan itu. Tapi nyatanya Sakura keliru. Usahanya bersusah-payah menyusup ke dalam markas AL demi menemui Neji sia-sia. Yang ditemuinya di sana hanya seorang lelaki bodoh yang dijerat keputus-asaan. Neji bahkan mungkin sudah meledakkan _revolver_ ke kepalanya jika Sakura tidak datang.

"_Ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang tidak akan pernah bisa kaulawan, Sakura. Hal itu bernama _takdir_. Jika aku tidak bisa hidup bersama Tenten, itulah takdir. Jika Tenten harus mati besok malam, itulah takdir. Dan jika aku mati hari ini, itu juga takdir,"_ katanya saat itu. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah seperti orang yang tidak lagi punya harapan hidup.

Ada rasa kasihan melihat Neji seperti itu, namun lebih besar amarah yang menguasai relung hati Sakura. Neji yang begitu dikaguminya selama ini, nyatanya tidak mampu berkutik ketika dihadapkan pada takdir bodoh Konoha.

"_Kupikir kau seorang pelaut yang tangguh. Ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang!" _umpat Sakura sebelum beranjak pergi. Terserah apa yang akan dilakukan Neji setelah itu. Mau melanjutkan usaha bunuh dirinya? Silakan saja. Sakura tidak peduli lagi.

Kini Sakura tidak lagi punya cara. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya ternyata tidak juga bisa diandalkan. _Pluk! _Sakura melempar batu pecahan karang dengan kencang ke hamparan laut. Tenggelam. Tertelan gelombang.

Suara-suara percakapan pria menarik perhatian Sakura sesaat berikutnya. Dia menoleh, mendapati gerombolan pelaut muda paling masyhur di pesisir barat Konoha. Lima orang lelaki; Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, dan Rock Lee. Sekelompok nelayan muda paling sukses, selalu pulang ke daratan dengan membawa hasil laut yang melimpah. Shikamaru―satu di antara mereka yang cukup akrab dikenal Sakura―menyapanya. Sakura balas melambaikan tangan, serta melempar senyum ramah pada empat yang lain.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Cuma melihat bulan," Sakura menjawab singkat. Lompat turun dari batu karang besar. "Kalian dari mana, atau mau ke mana?"

Pemuda bertubuh tambun yang dikenal Sakura bernama Chouji melebarkan seringai. "Kami mau ke dermaga, mengambil barang-barang yang masih tertinggal di kapal," jawabnya dengan suara berat namun terdengar ceria.

"Oh ya! Kalian baru berlabuh tadi pagi, 'kan? Kudengar kalian dapat hiu sebesar perahu." Mata hijau Sakura mendelik pada Chouji. Pemuda tambun itu tertawa menggelegar, membenarkan tebakan Sakura.

"Sebetulnya kami bisa dapat yang lebih besar lagi―paus biru, misalnya," Kiba berkomentar, menginterupsi tawa kawan gembulnya. Wajahnya jelas sekali kelihatan suntuk. "Jika bukan karena besok malam adalah purnama terakhir, kami tidak akan pulang ke daratan sampai tahun baru."

Seketika atmosfer di antara keenam anak muda itu berubah drastis. Hening. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup debur ombak di kejauhan yang menghantam tebing karang. Keceriaan yang sebelumnya menghangatkan obrolan basa-basi mereka, kini menguap bagai tertelan pekatnya langit malam. Semua orang diam. Sakura tidak perlu pura-pura tidak paham sebabnya. Tentu saja ini karena tema _malam purnama terakhir_ akhirnya terangkat oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Sakura yakin sekali kelima pemuda itu sudah dengar soal nama Tenten yang _terpilih_ menjadi tumbal tahun ini. Paling tidak, Shikamaru dan Lee juga merasa sama terpukul seperti dirinya. Setiap Sakura mengambil ikan dagangan dari kapal Shikamaru, Tenten selalu ikut. Kedekatan Sakura dengan Shikamaru sebagai teman juga membuat Tenten ikut akrab dengannya. Sementara Lee, Sakura tidak lagi meragukan kegundahannya begitu melihat raut wajahnya yang pias. Rumahnya tepat di sebelah rumah Tenten, keduanya sudah berteman sejak kecil. Sudah pasti lelaki pemilik alis tebal itu menjadi orang keempat yang akan merasa kehilangan setelah orangtua Tenten sendiri dan Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ritual itu terjadi." Sakura mencengkram kuat-kuat bawahan terusannya. Mata hijaunya mantap menatap Lee. "Tenten tidak seharusnya mati konyol."

Lima pasang mata milik para pemuda itu serentak terpaut pada Sakura. Tak terkecuali dari mereka membelalak. Terkejut. Tidak pernah menyangka seorang gadis lemah―dan miskin―yang notabene tidak memiliki kekuatan secuilpun untuk melawan kekuasaan di atasnya seperti Sakura bisa mengeluarkan kalimat berbahaya macam tadi. Kecuali Shikamaru, yang dengan cepat menghapus keterkejutan dari wajahnya. Berteman dengan Sakura selama sekian tahun cukup membuatnya paham bagaimana cara berpikir gadis itu. Diakuinya, Sakura memiliki kecerdasan yang tidak biasa. Dia kritis dan berani―dua hal yang tidak banyak dimiliki para perempuan Konoha. Meski tidak pernah berkesempatan mengenyam pendidikan formal, diperhatikannya Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kemampuan berpikirnya bisa dikatakan setara dengan gadis terpelajar. Shikamaru sendiri tidak tahu dari mana Sakura mendapatkan kecerdasan itu, mengingat ayahnya hanya seorang penjual ikan sekaligus pembuat jala―dan ibunya, Tsunade, meninggal dunia sejak melahirkannya. Betapa Tuhan Maha Adil, bukan?

Rock Lee mengalihkan mata dari tatapan Sakura. Berpaling pada ujung lautan. "Kita memang menyayangkan Tenten yang terpilih. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan jika _para dewa_ berkehendak." Chouji di sebelahnya mengangguk, menggenggam mantap pundak Lee. Menguatkannya.

Bahkan Shino, pemuda paling pelit bicara yang sejak tadi tidak tampak berminat ikut mengobrol kini menyumbang komentar. "Sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa menentang _takdir_."

Salah satu kaki Sakura menghentak keras di atas pasir sampai nyaris terbenam. Jengah mendengar komentar-komentar senada sejak tadi siang―bahkan sejak dia mengerti apa arti ritual pengorbanan. Matanya menatap kecewa satu per satu pemuda di hadapannya. "Itu cuma tradisi. Bagaimana mungkin nyawa manusia tak berdosa dikorbankan demi tradisi yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya?"

Suasana berubah satu tingkat lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Lee sudah tak mampu mengangkat wajah. Dalam hati yang paling dalam memang Lee setuju dengan pendapat Sakura. Tapi Lee tidak kuasa untuk menentang takdir, seperti yang dikatakan Shino.

Shino membetulkan posisi kacamata hitam di batang hidungnya. Menatap Sakura dari baliknya. Suaranya tegas menentang argumen gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Bagaimanapun tradisi itu sudah berjalan begitu lama. Tidak seorang pun berpikir untuk menentang, apalagi semuanya percaya soal keberadaan Kapal Hantu itu. Kecuali jika terbukti bahwa Kapal Hantu Susano'o dan Uchiha Bermata Darah itu tidak ada."

Bagai tertampar keras di pipi, Sakura membeku seketika. Berikutnya tampak kilat di sepasang mata hijaunya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Itu dia! Hanya perlu membuktikan bahwa Legenda Kapal Hantu itu cuma omong kosong, 'kan?" Tatapannya berpindah dari satu wajah ke wajah lain. Tapi saat tiba menatap Kiba, pemuda berambut cokelat itu tertawa. Sakura tidak suka mendengar nada tawanya. Remeh.

"Perempuan memang bodoh. Untuk apa repot-repot mengurusi kebenaran legenda itu? Selama ini semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, 'kan? Bukankah setiap malam purnama terakhir kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di pondokmu?" Mata Kiba menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mencemooh yang sungguh membuat gadis itu tak suka melihatnya. "Kota ini aman, tanpa dihantui ketakutan oleh awak kapal Susano'o yang kelaparan akan jiwa-jiwa _suci_ mereka. Kota ini aman, berkat ritual itu. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja―"

"Kiba, seharusnya kau tidak bicara begitu." Chouji mencoba menarik mundur kawannya, namun lengannya dengan cepat ditepis keras. Kiba melototinya.

"Kau tidak bisa bilang 'baik-baik saja' ketika nyawa seseorang tak berdosa dikorbankan, sementara yang lain hidup tenang seolah tidak mengenal rasanya dihantui kematian," suara Sakura melengking meningkahi debur ombak yang menghantam karang.

Sekali lagi Kiba tertawa, kali ini lebih singkat―dan terdengar lebih merendahkan. "Bukannya itu _baik_? Kalian para tumbal seharusnya merasa bangga bisa mati demi melindungi ribuan nyawa penduduk Konoha. Bukankah _dewa_ yang memilih kalian? Seharusnya itu bisa menjadikan derajat kalian seratus kali lipat lebih tinggi bahkan dibandingkan para bangsawan."

"Cukup, Kiba," Shikamaru mengambil alih situasi yang bertambah tegang dari sebelumnya.

Tidak seperti Chouji, sang kapten di kapal nelayan mereka itu tidak perlu repot-repot menarik mundur Kiba. Hanya dengan teguran singkat, Kiba menutup rapat rahangnya. Bukan karena takut lantaran kekuasaan Shikamaru lebih tinggi darinya di atas kapal. Bukan juga karena lelaki berambut kuncir nanas itu lebih kuat sehingga bisa memberinya ancaman fisik sebagai pelajaran. Tapi siapa juga tahu tidak ada yang bisa melawan wibawa Shikamaru jika sudah bicara. Terintimidasi oleh kata-kata yang dihasilkan dari otak ber-IQ di atas dua ratus tidak pernah menjadi pilihan Kiba. Dia lebih suka diam. Mengalah. Tapi karena dalam situasi ini hatinya keburu panas, Kiba lebih menuruti kakinya yang memutar balik. Pergi meninggalkan perbincangan menegangkan itu, melanjutkan tujuan ke kapal mereka di dermaga.

Sakura menghela napas. Menatap punggung Kiba yang kian jauh. Hatinya memang tersinggung luar biasa atas ucapan Kiba tadi. Sungguh tak suka. Tapi mengingat kejadian menyedihkan yang pernah menimpa keluarga Kiba, Sakura tak bisa jengkel berlama-lama.

Empat tahun yang lalu, kakak perempuan Kiba dilempar ke tebing karang di pesisir barat, sebagai persembahan yang dikorbankan untuk para dewa. Kiba mungkin tidak akan seterluka sekarang, jika kakaknya menjadi tumbal atas pilihan _dewa_. Namun yang terjadi waktu itu adalah kakaknya sendiri yang memilih untuk dijadikan korban, demi menggantikan sahabatnya yang memang terpilih sebagai tumbal. Keputusan itu sudah pasti membuat keluarganya, terutama Kiba, terpukul. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya Kiba menghadapi kenyataan bahwa rasa sayangnya pada sang kakak yang membuatnya begitu menginginkannya hidup harus terkubur dalam lantaran kakaknya sendiri memilih mati demi orang lain.

Sesaat berikutnya, Sakura seolah lupa pada niatnya untuk segera kembali ke pondok sebelum ayahnya mencemaskannya. Tekad Sakura keburu tersulut oleh kata-kata Kiba, tatapan matanya yang meremehkan, serta semua peristiwa menyedihkan yang berputar di sekitar ritual pengorbanan. Seharusnya itu semua tidak perlu terjadi. Tidak perlu jatuh lagi korban berikutnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, bahkan lebih bulat dari bulan purnama tanggung di atas kepalanya. Jika tidak ada yang berani, maka biar dia sendiri yang akan menghentikan ritual itu.

Malam itu juga Sakura pergi ke Kuil Myoboku, pergi menemui kepala rahib―pemimpin ritual pengorbanan―untuk meminta langsung padanya agar ritual itu tidak dilaksanakan. Permintaan yang bodoh, mungkin. Tapi Sakura tidak punya ide lain. Sekalipun ditertawakan oleh sang kepala rahib, Sakura tetap keras kepala. Karena Sakura memiliki rencana lain dalam permintaan itu. Sebuah barter. Nyawa Tenten yang ditukar dengan nyawanya sendiri. Sakura meminta ritual pengorbanan besok malam tidak dijalankan, sebagai gantinya dia yang akan berlayar ke tengah laut untuk menantang sang penguasa malam purnama.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa Susano'o dan iblis pemakan jiwa manusia itu tidak ada."

Seketika para rahib geger, ramai menolak penawaran Sakura. Rahib-rahib begitu menganggap suci ritual pengorbanan malam purnama terakhir. Kekolotan mereka tidak mengizinkan perubahan apapun terhadap tradisi yang telah dijalankan para pendahulu. Menganggap bahwa itu sebuah pelanggaran besar. Sebuah dosa, yang bisa mendatangkan akibat buruk bukan hanya pada satu-dua orang di antara mereka, tapi juga seluruh penduduk.

Namun untuk pertama kalinya seorang di antara para rahib suci berkehendak menentang tradisi. Pemimpin mereka sendiri, rahib berwajah mirip ular bernama Orochimaru. Secara mengejutkan dia menyepakati penawaran Sakura. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Mata kuningnya berkilat misterius, menatap lurus Sakura. Tajam. Dalam. Menggetarkan jiwa dengan disusupi rasa takut yang aneh.

"Jika kau bisa kembali ke daratan, ritual pengorbanan akan kuhapuskan selamanya. Tapi jika kau gagal, temanmu akan tetap menjadi tumbal untuk pengorbanan tahun depan," katanya dalam suara berdesis yang terdengar mengerikan. Ya, mendesis. Seperti ular.

Jelas sudah. Satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Tenten adalah kembali ke daratan dengan selamat. Menyingkirkan gentarnya demi menatap wajah ular Orochimaru, Sakura mengangguk. Sepakat. Perjanjian sakral menyangkut hidup dan mati yang disaksikan para rahib suci telah terucap.

Sakura meninggalkan Kuil Myoboku dengan memantapkan hati dan membangun tinggi keberanian demi rencananya menyelamatkan Tenten. Begitu tinggi. Tanpa tahu ucapan terakhir Orochimaru padanya dengan tepat menerabas tajam pondasi keberanian hatinya.

"Waktumu hanya satu malam. Sebelum matahari terbit di pesisir timur."

.

.

.

Malam rasanya tiba lebih cepat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Bulan purnama yang telah bulat sempurna menggantung cantik di angkasa, menyelimuti kegelapan malam dengan cahaya keemasan yang lembut.

Makan malam Sakura bersama Dan juga sudah usai satu jam yang lalu. Sakura tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk meninggalkan rumah. Duduk di atas bangku reyot tempatnya biasanya menyulam, Dan jatuh terlelap sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan satu jala. Hari ini pasti ayahnya lelah sekali. Dagangan ikan mereka tidak habis terjual sampai hampir sore. Ikan yang tersisa kemudian dibagikan ke tetangga pondok yang tiap harinya hanya bergantung hidup dari hasil mengais kerang di pinggir laut, sisanya menjadi makan malam mereka.

Sakura menutup punggung Dan dengan satu-satunya selimut yang mereka punya, kain usang dengan tambalan di sana-sini. Sakura cukup beruntung karena perjanjian hidup-mati yang telah disepakatinya dengan ketua rahib suci dirahasiakan dari para penduduk. Ayahnya tidak perlu tahu bahwa malam ini tidak ada ritual pengorbanan, melainkan putrinya sendiri yang akan menantang maut ke tengah lautan ganas.

Mata hijau Sakura menatap wajah lelah Dan. Hatinya mengucap maaf. Jika dia tidak bisa kembali, maka ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sang ayah. Sakura tahu ini sama saja melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk menuruti apapun keinginan ayahnya demi melihatnya bahagia. Tapi sebaliknya jika berhasil kembali dengan selamat, Sakura tidak perlu cepat-cepat menikah demi menghindari ritual pengorbanan, akan ada waktu yang lebih panjang untuknya tinggal bersama ayahnya. Itu yang lebih diinginkan Sakura.

_Aku akan kembali untuk Ayah. Juga untuk kakakku, Tenten. _Sakura menyeka cairan hangat di sudut matanya sebelum menutup pelan pintu pondok di balik punggungnya.

Tekad Sakura sudah bulat. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Termasuk laki-laki berjubah hitam yang datang mendekat ketika Sakura sedang melepaskan ikatan tambat perahu yang disiapkannya untuk berlayar malam ini. Tudung yang membungkus kepalanya terlepas. Dia Naruto. Pemuda seumuran Sakura yang tinggal sejak lahir di Kuil Myoboku. Sepasang bola matanya yang berwarna seindah langit di musim semi menatap Sakura. Menuntut banyak pertanyaan di hatinya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya pergi. Laut akan membunuhmu, Sakura."

Sakura mengabaikannya, kembali sibuk melepas ikatan tambat perahu. "Kalau aku tidak pergi pun kematian tetap mengejarku. Tahun depan usiaku genap dua puluh. Kau tahu apa artinya, 'kan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di belakangnya membisu. Menatapnya diam dengan mata biru yang kehilangan asa.

Naruto―yang dibesarkan oleh para biarawan di Kuil Myoboku, tumbuh tanpa orangtua, kesepian dalam kungkungan peraturan kuil―menganggap Sakura adalah denting lagu dalam hidupnya yang sunyi. Begitu berharga dan berarti. Gadis itu satu-satunya teman. Kedekatan yang terjalin sejak menemukannya di hutan belakang kuil, saat Sakura hendak memanjat tembok pembatas. Dulu Sakura masih remaja tanggung yang ingin tahu sekali ada apa di balik tembok kuil yang terkenal itu. Maka Naruto memberinya jalan, diam-diam mengizinkannya masuk untuk melihat-lihat seisi kuil.

Karena Sakura, Naruto tahu bahwa dunia ternyata jauh lebih besar dari Kuil Myoboku. Karena Sakura, Naruto mengenal sebuah perasaan jauh di lubuk hati yang mampu membuat jantungnya memompa lebih kencang―hal terlarang yang disebutkan oleh kepala biara Sarutobi bernama _cinta_. Yang akan selamanya terpendam dalam lubuk hatinya. Demi menghargai persahabatan di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Juga demi kepala biara Sarutobi yang telah dianggapnya sebagai ayah.

Tapi malam ini... Naruto tidak sanggup membiarkan gadis yang dicintanya menjemput kematian. Tubuh Sakura disambarnya, direngkuh dalam dekapan. "Jangan pergi," bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

"Na- Naruto..."

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat malam ini bersikap posesif. Dekapan Naruto membuatnya merasakan desir aneh di sekujur tubuh, merangkak dari kaki hingga menghangatkan wajahnya. Dapat dirasakannya degup jantung yang semakin lama semakin keras. Bukan jantungnya. Tapi lelaki yang mendekapnya. Perasaan hangat dalam dekap ini tidak lagi normal. Sakura merasa seperti memeluk api.

"Naruto―" Tangannya mendorong kuat dada Naruto. Berusaha melepaskan diri. Ketika itu Sakura dapat merasakan denyut aneh yang melumpuhkan tubuhnya tatkala jemarinya menyentuh potongan batu _onyx_ yang menjadi liontin kalung Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu melangkah mundur menjauhi Sakura. Napasnya tersengal tanpa sebab. Satu tangannya mencengkram dada, tempat di mana jantungnya bersarang. Degupnya yang kian kencang seakan-akan hendak meledakkannya sebentar lagi. Rasa panas menjalar di sekujur tubuh, menimbulkan bulatan-bulatan letupan bagai air mendidih sementara kulitnya telah berubah merah padam nyaris seperti bara api. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Karma? Akibat melanggar larangan kepala biara Sarutobi untuk tidak jatuh cinta? Kepalanya tidak sanggup berpikir lagi. Panas tubuhnya membuatnya lumpuh, jatuh bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua tangannya di atas pasir. Jantungnya mungkin akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Naruto meraung ganas menahan sakit.

Beberapa langkah di depannya, Sakura menatap nanar. Ketakutan. Bingung. Ingin mendekat namun takut. Diam saja pun menambah-nambah kecemasannya. "Naruto..." Hatinya bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya takut adalah degup lain yang berdentum keras dari dalam diri Naruto. Seperti ada kehidupan lain yang hendak keluar. Tapi apa?

Tiba-tiba Naruto roboh, jatuh terbaring lemah. Tak sadarkan diri. Kulitnya tidak lagi melepuh, merah bara yang menyelimutinya tadi telah padam. Tapi Sakura masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas degup jantungnya. Berdentum keras. Seperti bukan degup jantung manusia.

Mata hijau Sakura berpaling pada sosok berjubah hitam lain yang baru datang. Dari bawah tudung kepalanya, Sakura dapat mengenali wajahnya. Orochimaru. Mata kuning dengan iris pipih persis seperti mata ular miliknya menatap Sakura tajam. Meninggalkan ketakutan itu lagi di hati Sakura.

"A- apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Orochimaru tidak menjawab. Dia mengangkat tubuh lemah Naruto, membopongnya di atas salah satu pundaknya. Sakura tak pernah berpikir usia yang sebegitu tua masih membuatnya mampu memikul beban seberat tubuh seorang lelaki. Ororchimaru berbalik, kembali pada jalan di mana dia tadi datang. "Kau tidak lupa dengan kesepakatan yang kaubuat sendiri, bukan?" suaranya menggema di langit kelam seiring langkahnya yang telah menjauh.

Benar. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Sakura tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berlayar ke tengah laut dan kembali sebelum fajar menyingsing. Segera dia menaiki perahu yang telah lepas tambatnya. Ketakutan akan kondisi Naruto setelah kejadian tadi coba disingkirkannya dulu. Yang perlu dikhawatirkannya sekarang adalah pelayaran ini. Bagaimanapun besar tekadnya, berlayar tanpa pengalaman sama sekali tetap saja membuatnya cemas. Sama saja seperti nekad menyeburkan diri ke air sementara dia tidak tahu punya kemampuan berenang atau tidak.

Pada saat itu Sakura dikejutkan oleh sebuah kapal nelayan besar yang datang dari pesisir timur, bergerak mendekati perahunya. Kapal Shikamaru. Shikamaru, Shino, dan Lee tampak berdiri di dek terbuka di bagian depan kapal. Kiba berada di bagian atas tiang layar, menatapnya angkuh dari atas sana.

"Kau tidak akan selamat berlayar ke tengah laut dengan perahu reyot itu, dasar gadis bodoh."

Rock Lee menurunkan tangga tali ke sisi kapal, mengajak Sakura naik.

Shikamaru dan kawan-kawannya sepakat untuk ikut berlayar bersama Sakura. Mengantarnya dalam _rencana bodoh_ menantang maut ke tengah laut. Shikamaru mengakui, sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal yang sama sejak dulu; berlayar ke tengah laut di malam purnama terakhir demi membuktikan kebenaran Legenda Kapal Hantu. Tapi tak pernah benar-benar dilakukannya, karena akan merepotkan sekali untuknya. Kali ini hatinya terpecut oleh keberanian Sakura, gadis miskin yang bahkan belum pernah meninggalkan pulau. Lain dengan Shikamaru, Lee memutuskan untuk ikut karena ingin ambil bagian demi menyelamatkan nyawa Tenten. Sakura benar, Tenten tidak seharusnya mati konyol. Persetan dengan kehendak _para dewa_. Sementara Shino tidak mengatakan alasan penting yang membuatnya setuju untuk ikut dalam pelayaran, selain itu anggapan bahwa takdir tak pernah bisa ditentang belum surut dari hatinya. Chouji satu-satunya yang tidak terlihat di atas kapal. Pemuda tambun itu dengan sangat menyesal tidak ikut serta. Dia takut hantu, memilih untuk setia semalaman di tepi pantai menunggu mereka kembali.

Sakura menatap Kiba yang baru turun dari atas tiang. Orang yang paling menentangnya kemarin. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu melemparnya dengan tatapan ketus. "Jangan merasa senang. Aku ikut hanya untuk melemparmu dengan tanganku sendiri ke Uchiha Bermata Darah," gumamnya sembari berlalu ke dalam kabin. Sakura malas menanggapi.

Di balik punggung Sakura, Lee tertawa. "Jangan didengarkan, Saku. Lidahnya memang lebih tajam dari pedang, tapi dia tidak sungguh-sungguh."

Shikamaru memberi Sakura beberapa potong pakaian. Pakaian laki-laki; atasan berkerah pendek dan rompi berwarna gelap, celana dan ikat pinggang, dan sepatu _boot_. Sakura disuruhnya menyamarkan penampilan seperti laki-laki. Mengikat rambut panjangnya ke belakang tengkuk, dan menutup kepalanya dengan ikat kain. Bukan karena Shikamaru percaya mitos soal wanita yang menjadi pembawa sial di atas kapal. Orang yang memiliki kemampuan otak melebihi orang lain seperti dirinya, lebih mengedepankan alasan logis. Sakura tidak boleh terlihat seperti perempuan, untuk berjaga-jaga jika di tengah laut nanti mereka bertemu dengan kapal perompak. Para bajak laut itu kejam, di manapun mereka berada. Yang laki-laki mungkin akan ditawan dan dijadikan budak atau dijual entah ke pulau mana mereka berlabuh―yang jelas kesempatan hidupnya lebih banyak. Sementara wanita, bajak laut tidak akan segan-segan menceburkannya ke laut atau langsung membunuhnya di atas kapal. Tidak seperti Shikamaru, para bajak laut sangat mempercayai mitos kesialan yang dibawa perempuan.

Masuk akal. Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk membantah. Lagi pula Sakura merasa menjadi pelaut sungguhan tanpa baju terusan butut yang sehari-hari mengungkungnya dalam kemiskinan dan keterbatasan hidup. Malam ini akhirnya dia berkesempatan merasakan petualangan yang diimpikannya sejak dulu. Berlayar di lautan, menjelajah samudra. Seketika Sakura menjadi bersemangat. Hampir-hampir lupa bahwa pelayaran ini adalah misi penyelamatan nyawa Tenten―juga semua gadis Konoha yang tiap tahun dijadikan tumbal hidup. _Tenanglah. Setelah ini ritual pengorbanan akan dihapuskan selamanya._

Kapal baru saja membuang sauh ketika Shino mendapati kapten kapal perang AL Konoha mendayung sampannya mendekat. Sakura bisa melihat wajah Neji Hyuuga yang tersiram cahaya purnama dengan jelas menggambarkan sendunya. Cukup terkejut melihatnya masih hidup, padahal kemarin lelaki itu nyaris mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri.

"Kau keliru jika kaupikir bisa menghentikan kami sekarang," ketus Sakura. Punggungnya baru saja berbalik, hendak meninggalkan pinggir dek, namun suara Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Izinkan aku ikut. Beri aku kesempatan untuk ikut menyelamatkan Tenten."

Sakura diam saja di tempatnya berdiri. Memikirkan banyak hal tentang pembicaraannya dengan Neji sebelum ini. Masih segar dalam ingatannya penolakan Neji terhadap permintaannya, permohonan dari dasar hati agar Neji mau menyelamatkan Tenten. Sakura juga tidak bisa lupa bagaimana kerasnya hati Neji waktu itu, mengatakan bahwa takdir tak pernah bisa diubah. Lalu kini dia di sini. Memohon ikut dalam misinya. Cepat sekali hati manusia berubah.

Tapi bagi Neji, keputusannya untuk ikut bersama Sakura mempertaruhkan segalanya. Hidupnya sebagai bangsawan terhormat, juga karirnya sebagai kapten kapal perang. Itu pasti bukan main-main. Demi menyelamatkan cintanya, Neji memilih berontak. Menentang _takdir_ yang sebelum ini diagung-agungkannya. Takdir yang memisahkannya dengan Tenten, takdir yang sebenarnya dibenci Neji. Entah bagaimana Neji berpikir bahwa takdir itu _diatur_ sejak dia jatuh cinta pada Tenten. Semuanya menentang hubungan terlarang mereka. Semua melakukan apapun demi memisahkan mereka. Takdir macam itulah yang membawa Tenten ke dalam lingkaran kematian.

Shikamaru tidak menunggu keputusan Sakura. Selain itu, ini kapalnya, dia kaptennya, dia pula yang membuat keputusan. "Lebih ramai orang yang ikut akan tambah seru," gumamnya setelah menurunkan kembali tangga tali ke sisi kapal. Neji tidak perlu menunggu diperintah untuk menaikinya. Di ujung tangga, tangan Sakura mengulur, menawarkan bantuan kecil untuknya naik. Neji menyambut mantap tangannya.

"Maafkan aku menyebutmu _pecundang_ waktu itu," kata Sakura setelah kaki Neji menapak di lantai kapal. Merasa tak enak hati atas ucapannya tempo hari yang baru disadarinya kelewat kasar.

Neji menggeleng. "Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar jadi pecundang jika kau tidak datang." Sepasang mata lavendernya menatap Sakura sungguh-sungguh. Tersungging sebuah senyuman terima kasih. Tangannya menepuk pundak Sakura, beranjak ke tengah dek. "Kau cocok dengan baju itu. Kelihatan tampan, Sakura."

"Sialan kau!"

.

.

.

Kapal besar yang membawa Sakura bersama Shikamaru dan para awaknya serta Neji melaju mantap membelah samudra. Di bawah sinar keemasan bulan purnama, bergerak anggun di atas permukaan air yang pekat. Sakura dari ketinggian tiang layar kapal menatap kagum hamparan laut di hadapannya. Belum pernah dia melihat pemandangan seindah itu. Ikan-ikan berwarna perak yang berenang membentuk barisan tertib di sisi kapal. Beberapa ekor lumba-lumba tampak dari kejauhan lompat ke atas permukaan air, seolah mempertontonkan pertunjukan menarik untuk Sakura. Aroma asin di tengah laut ternyata tercium lebih nikmat, Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam. Matanya dipejamkan, menikmati angin membelai-belai wajahnya. Menikmati nyanyian paus biru yang lebih jelas terdengar merdu dari atas sini dibandingkan di atas karang tempatnya biasa berdiam diri. Hatinya damai.

Di dek, tubuh Shikamaru terbujur di sisi kapal, wajahnya ditutupi kain. Terdengar dengkur halus dari baliknya. Entah sudah sejak kapan dia tertidur. Tugasnya sebagai kapten diserahkan pada Neji. Sejak awal Kiba sudah menaruh curiga, untuk itulah Shikamaru tanpa pikir panjang bersedia mengikutsertakan Neji dalam pelayaran mereka.

Tapi Neji tidak sedikitpun keberatan. Dia tenang-tenang saja berdiri memutar-mutar roda kemudi sambil sesekali melihat kompas, atau arloji.

Shino dan Lee di dekat pintu kabin asyik bermain kartu. Pasang taruhan, siapa yang kalah dapat tugas menggulung layar nanti.

Sementara Kiba berdiri di pinggir dek. Bersandar sembari pura-pura sibuk mengeker entah apa di kejauhan laut. Padahal diam-diam sejak tadi Kiba memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Khawatir pendatang baru di kapal akan membuat kecerobohan yang dapat merugikan mereka; entah itu merusak kompas, memutar kemudi sembarangan, tidak sengaja memotong tali layar, atau malah tercebur ke laut mungkin karena tersandung sesuatu. Bagaimanapun Kiba takut mitos bahwa wanita membawa sial di atas kapal itu benar adanya.

Sakura nyaris tertidur saat matanya tiba-tiba membelalak. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Barisan ikan yang tadi berenang dan lumba-lumba menari tidak lagi tampak. Suasana jadi hening, membisu, tanpa suara apapun. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada kecipak air. Sunyi total. Permukaan laut yang pekat tampak tenang, tidak ada ombak. Lalu sekilas saja Sakura melihat sesuatu yang panjang dan besar berwarna ungu melintas di bawah kapal. Bergerak begitu cepat, dalam kedipan mata saja. Tapi Sakura yakin itu bukan halusinasi.

Sakura merosot hati-hati lewat tali untuk turun ke dek. Ingin menanyakan pada Neji apakah di tengah samudra ada makhluk semacam ular raksasa. Atau naga? Tapi awan hitam tebal bergumpal-gumpal seketika menyelimuti langit malam di atas mereka. Bergemuruh. Menyala-nyala, seakan siap menyerang kapal di bawahnya dengan kilatan petir yang mampu menghanguskan dalam kecepatan cahaya. Kemudian permukaan air yang tenang di depan kapal mereka perlahan-lahan bergerak memutar, teraduk membentuk pusaran yang kian lama kian luas. Rintik air mulai turun. Menjadi deras seketika. Gemuruh langit menambah ramai suasana. Kilat-kilat petir pun bergantian menyambar, membelah langit dengan garis biru yang menakutkan. Suara ledakannya memekakkan telinga. Situasi berubah buruk hanya dalam hitungan menit saja.

Shikamaru yang sudah bangun sejak tadi untuk menyaksikan perubahan cuaca tak wajar itu, bergegas membantu Neji mengendalikan kemudi. Memutar haluan demi menjauhi titik pusaran air. Shino, Kiba, dan Lee bekerja sekuat tenaga menahan gulungan tali layar yang nyaris terlepas akibat hantaman angin keras. Sementara Sakura sibuk menangkapi gentong-gentong kayu berisi berbagai pelengkapan mereka yang jatuh bergelindingan di dek akibat kapal mulai oleng tak tentu arah. Tanpa menyadari ombak besar datang menghempas kapal dari sisi kiri, membuat kapal nyaris terbalik. Sakura terlempar keras ke pinggir dek dengan punggung menabrak dinding kapal. Rasa sakit luar biasa melumpuhkan gerakannya, membuatnya tak bisa menghindari gentong yang paling besar bergelinding cepat ke arahnya. Kiba dengan cepat menariknya minggir.

"Kau pegangan saja yang kencang!" teriak Kiba meningkahi suara angin mengamuk bersama gemuruh yang bersahutan.

Situasi makin tak terkendali dalam cuaca yang kian buruk. Kapal mereka tak mampu lagi menghindar, terlanjur masuk ke dalam pusaran raksasa. Ombak yang menghantam dari segala arah membuat kapal oleng kiri-kanan, beberapa kali nyaris terbalik. Layar besar sudah compang-camping dicakar angin. Shikamaru memerintahkan semua awaknya masuk ke kabin. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain berdoa agar pusaran air tidak menelan dan menenggelamkan mereka.

"Susano'o," gumam Kiba di tengah kebisuan mencekam ruangan kabin. "Mungkin ini awal dari kemunculan mereka. Kita akan dikepung. Diseret ke dalam pusaran. Ditenggelamkan. Lalu awak kapal hantu yang kelaparan akan merebut jiwa kita―"

"Omong kosong!" Shikamaru melempar tatapan sengit. "Kapal kita akan keluar dari badai ini. Kita semua tanpa kecuali akan selamat sampai kembali ke daratan."

Kiba yang kini tampangnya sudah seperti orang kehilangan akal bangkit berdiri. Menantang satu per satu kawannya dengan wajah pucat. "Kalian yang sudah berlayar bertahun-tahun pasti tahu bahwa ini bukan badai biasa. Badai ini tidak normal. Ini pasti kutukan kapal hantu itu!"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar jika Susano'o menjelma dalam wujud seekor ular raksasa," Sakura menyahut. "Atau itu wujud asli si _Uchiha Bermata Darah_? Atau ular itu peliharaannya?" Semua pasang mata beralih padanya. Bingung. Sakura menceritakan sosok makhluk raksasa yang melintas di bawah kapal mereka, yang dilihatnya sebelum badai datang. Jadi makhluk itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan badai dahsyat yang sedang menyerang kapala mereka ini, terlepas dari apakah makhluk itu juga ada hubungannya dengan Legenda Kapal Hantu.

Seketika muncul keganjilan lain. Suasana mendadak senyap. Amukan angin dan guntur di luar tidak lagi terdengar. Mereka juga tidak lagi merasakan goncangan sedikitpun. Mereka satu per satu keluar dari kabin, dipimpin Neji. Rupanya benar. Di luar badai telah reda, lenyap sama sekali tanpa bekas. Awan gelap bergumpal telah hilang, berganti langit malam cerah bertabur bintang, rembulan bulat sempurna di atas mereka. Permukaan air tampak tenang tanpa ombak menggulung. Tidak ada angin kencang. Malah tidak ada angin. Sungguh ganjil.

"Jangan-jangan ini perbuatan Amour," Neji menggumam, memecah sunyi atas kebisuan lima yang lain. Mata lavendernya terlempar jauh ke ujung lautan.

Lee melempar wajah bingung. "Amour?"

"Dewi penguasa lautan. Mitologi kuno yang digambarkan oleh para pelaut zaman dulu," kata Shino sembari memakai kembali kacamata hitam setelah membersihkannya dari bercak air. Lee dan Sakura menaruh perhatian padanya. "Makhluk mistis yang punya kekuatan mengerikan. Bersemayam jauh di bawah laut terdalam. Wujudnya seperti _siren_; wajah muda dan cantik, rambut pirang keemasan, kakinya berupa ekor ikan bersisik hijau yang berkilauan seperti permata zamrud."

"Bukankah Amour sudah mati?" Kiba mengangkat alis. "Kudengar _dia_ mati beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Amour tidak bisa mati," Shino melanjutkan. Suaranya yang rendah dan dalam membuat ceritanya terdengar lebih dramatis. "Amour kehilangan kekuatannya pada 350 tahun yang lalu saat menghadapi para penginvasi dari negeri teluk yang hendak menguasai dunia lewat lautan. Tapi saat itu dia tidak mati. Karena kehilangan kekuatannya hampir seratus persen, Amour datang ke daratan. Menurut cerita, dia berubah menjadi manusia. Wanita cantik yang sekarang entah di mana keberadaannya. Kalaupun tubuh manusianya mati, Amour akan berubah ke dalam wujud yang lain."

"Apakah..." Sakura menggumam, menatap Shino, "Apakah sosok ular raksasa yang kulihat itu adalah wujud Amour yang sekarang?"

Shino belum sempat menjawab ketika tiba-tiba sebuah hentakan keras dari bawah air mengguncang kapal. Shikamaru berlari ke pinggir dek. Matanya membulat melihat apa yang ditemukannya di air. "Sial! Pusaran itu muncul lagi!"

Dalam waktu yang begitu cepat, tanpa mereka bisa menyelamatkan diri ke dalam kabin, kapal tersedot ke dalam pusaran raksasa. Masing-masing berpegangan pada apa saja. Melihat kondisinya, Shikamaru tidak berani berharap mereka bisa selamat. Pusaran itu menyedot apapun di sekelilingnya dengan kekuatan besar. Jika sampai pada titik pusaran, kapalnya akan hancur lebur. Seperti pisang yang terlumat habis di dalam putaran _blender_. Bagaimana bisa berharap tetap hidup dalam kondisi seperti itu?

Di tiang kapal, Sakura mencengkram tali tambang yang melilit di sekelilingnya. Erat-erat. Sampai buku-buku jarinya terasa kebas. Matanya terpejam rapat. Setetes cairan hangat menerobos sudut matanya, meluncur jatuh ke dagu. Wajah ayahnya terbayang. Tidak sanggup membiarkannya menanggung kesedihan sepanjang sisa hidupnya jika dia mati sekarang. Wajah Tenten muncul berikutnya. Sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu tetap tidak terbebas dari takdir menjadi tumbal jika dia tidak selamat dari ini. _Tidak! Aku harus selamat. Demi Ayah dan Tenten. Kumohon, Tuhan. Berikan mereka takdir hidup yang baik._

Kapal bergerak semakin kencang, semakin tertarik ke titik pusaran. Namun sebelum mencapai titik itu, kapal terbalik oleh gulungan ombak yang dahsyat di sekitarnya. Hantaman air mengejutkan Sakura. Cengkraman tangannya pada tali tambang terlepas begitu saja. Tubuhnya seperti ditarik ke dalam laut. Sakura coba meraih apa saja untuk bertahan. Namun gagal. Tenaganya habis. Tidak ada lagi udara tersisa di dalam paru-parunya. Sudah terlalu banyak air laut yang tertelan. Pandangannya kian kabur. Kapal Shikamaru semakin jauh dari jangkauan.

_Seperti inikah saat menghadapi kematian?_

Dalam pandangan yang kabur, Sakura melihat makhluk raksasa berwarna ungu itu lagi. Muncul dari kegelapan laut dalam, berenang kencang ke arahnya. Makhluk itu benar ular raksasa, dengan dua pasang tanduk di kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Siap menelan Sakura hidup-hidup.

Dan saat itu semua menjadi gelap...

.

.

.

Sakura membuka mata perlahan, lalu cepat-cepat menutupnya kembali lantaran menahan terik matahari yang menerabas langsung matanya. Menyengat. Tapi beberapa saat berikutnya sengatan itu tidak terasa lagi menusuk dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Pelan-pelan Sakura mengintip. Seketika mata hijaunya membelalak. Terkejut mendapati wajah pucat seorang lelaki terpaut satu jengkal saja dari wajahnya. Lelaki yang menatapnya bingung, kepalanya ditelengkan. Kemudian lelaki itu meluruskan punggung, berdiri tegak di depan Sakura.

"Hei, lihat! Dia sudah bangun!" Lelaki pucat itu memutar leher untuk memanggil entah siapa belakangnya.

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Seharusnya dia sudah mati ditelan ular raksasa. Tapi tempat ini sama sekali tidak seperti di dalam perut ular―_bagai__mana mungkin ada matahari di dalam sana? _Matanya menjelajah. Pemandangan yang tidak asing. Ruangan terbuka tanpa atap, dinding dan lantai kayu, perasaan terombang-ambing... Dek kapal! Dia berada di atas kapal, dan baru sadar tubuhnya sedang terikat dalam posisi berdiri di tiang layar. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi. Yang dia tahu kapal ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kapal Shikamaru. Jadi, bajak laut?

Sakura mendongak, menatap ke ujung tiang kapal tempatnya diikat. Shikamaru bilang, para perompak bisa dikenali lewat bendera mereka. Di ujung tiang, bendera itu berkibar megah tertiup-tiup angin laut. Sebuah simbol tergambar di atas latar berwarna hitam; gambar kipas dua warna, merah di bagian atas dan putih di bawahnya. Sakura mengerutkan alis. Rasanya pernah melihat simbol itu, entah di mana.

Selain itu, kapal yang sedang membawanya ini terasa sangat ganjil. Ukurannya lebih besar beberapa kali lipat dari kapal Shikamaru. Seperti kapal perang Neji. Tapi bentuk dan desainnya sama sekali berbeda, kapal ini kelihatan kuno. Seperti kapal antik yang datang dari masa lalu. Kayu-kayu yang membangunnya sudah tampak tua dan rapuh, catnya banyak mengelupas. Tiga layar raksasa yang terbentang di atasnya sudah koyak di mana-mana. Seperti habis diterpa amukan badai. Warnanya kusam. Mengerikan. Dan pasti akan terlihat lebih mengerikan jika dilihat pada malam hari. Seperti kapal hantu... Seketika Sakura tercenung. Kapal hantu? _Susano'o_? Tiba-tiba saja Sakura ingat dimana pernah melihat lambang kipas itu. Buku sejarah perang yang sering dipinjamnya dari Neji. Ya! Lambang kipas dwiwarna adalah lambang kebesaran Klan Uchiha. Bangsa superior di masa sekitar tiga ratusan tahun silam, yang melakukan pelayaran menyebrangi samudra demi menduduki kekuasaan di pulau-pulau tempat mereka berlabuh.

Jadi inikah Susano'o? _Legenda Kapal Hantu_ itu benar ada? Sakura menelan ludah.

"Hei, pemuda asing." Lelaki berwajah pucat menatap setiap bagian dari tubuhnya. Memandang dengan mata ingin tahu. Seakan-akan sedang _menelanjanginya_ lewat tatapan.

Menggigil Sakura mendengar sebutan lelaki itu untuknya. Sakura baru ingat tubuhnya masih terbungkus pakaian pria yang diberikan Shikamaru sebelum kapal berlayar. Mungkin ini juga yang membuatnya tetap hidup. Jika Sakura tidak menyamar, _orang-orang_ di kapal ini mungkin sudah lama melemparnya ke laut.

Napasnya tertahan saat lelaki pucat mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi. Mengendus. Membauinya. Entah dengan maksud apa. Sepasang matanya yang hitam sekelam langit malam menatap lurus mata Sakura. "Wajah ini terbilang cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki." Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Takut setengah mati jika penyamarannya terbongkar.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sakura hanya diam, menatap tegang lelaki pucat. Tidak berani bersuara, atau identitas aslinya sebagai perempuan akan ketahuan, maka celaka sudah.

Pada saat itu datang dua orang lelaki lain. Satu bertubuh tinggi besar seperti beruang yang pernah tertangkap di hutan selatan Konoha, mata merahnya terlempar tajam pada Sakura―menatap seolah-olah Sakura sebuah ancaman. Si pucat memanggilnya Juugo. Satu lagi bertubuh kontras; kurus seperti papan selancar, namun giginya tajam seperti gigi hiu, membuat wajahnya tampak mengerikan tatkala menyeringai. Sebuah pedang besar terbungkus dalam sabuk yang diikat ke belakang punggungnya. Yang ini dipanggil dengan nama Suigetsu.

Lelaki pucat yang terakhir Sakura ketahui bernama Sai bangkit berdiri, menoleh pada kedua temannya, mengembangkan senyuman yang menyipitkan matanya. "Tawanan kita sepertinya tidak mengerti bahasa kita―atau memang dia tidak bisa bicara," lapornya.

Suigetsu melangkah maju. Menyeringai licik dengan gigi hiu, sebelum tangannya dilempar ke belakang punggung, memegang mantap gagang pedang besar. "Aku tidak peduli alasannya. Yang begini, disingkirkan saja lebih baik." Mata ungunya berkilat. Suara berdesing menyambar udara begitu dia mencabut pedang.

Sakura tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan hidupnya di sini. "_Parley_!" teriaknya nyaring.

Seketika waktu bagai membeku. Pedang besar yang dilayangkan Suigetsu berhenti tepat sebelum menebas leher Sakura. Dua lelaki lain yang berdiri menonton di belakangnya pun diam bagai tersihir jadi patung, menatap Sakura yang terikat di tiang dengan mata membulat. Hening. Bahkan suara kecipak air tidak mampu terdengar.

Tawa rendah yang dikeluarkan Suigetsu memecah keheningan. Pedangnya diturunkan, ujungnya berdebum ketika membentur lantai kapal. Mata ungunya menatap Sakura hina. "Sekarang kita tahu dia mengerti bahasa kita. Dia bahkan _mengerti_ istilah milik bajak laut."

Sekali lagi Sakura menelan ludah. Berusaha menatap ketiga lelaki aneh di hadapannya tanpa gentar. Pelan Sakura berdeham, menekan suara demi menyamarkan_ suara perempuannya_. "Aku bersedia lakukan apapun, asalkan kalian sepakat untuk tidak akan membunuhku apapun yang terjadi."

Suigetsu seolah mengabaikan ucapan Sakura. Matanya tetap memandang merendahkan. "Dari mana kau berasal, huh?"

"Kalian harus lebih dulu berjanji tidak akan membunuhku, baru aku akan―"

Pedang besar yang tadi bertumpu di lantai kapal seketika melayang kembali menuju batang leher Sakura. "Dari mana kau berasal―"

"―Konoha!"

Sakura perlahan membuka mata. Mengintip mata pedang yang hanya terpaut sejengkal saja dari lehernya. Napasnya terengah-engah, berlomba dengan degup jantungnya. Sakura menelan ludah lagi. Peluhnya terjun dari pelipis, menetes ke atas permukaan pedang yang mengilat memantulkan sinar matahari. "Lakukan saja," ucapnya lantang, berusaha tidak terdengar gemetar. Menatap lurus mata ungu Sugetsu. "Aku tidak akan ada di kapal ini jika memang tak ada yang kalian inginkan dariku."

"Tidak ada," suara besar dan dalam milik Juugo untuk pertama kalinya didengar Sakura. Mata merahnya menatap Sakura bagai ingin menerkam. "Kami hanya menolong manusia sekarat yang nyaris ditelan monster. Apa itu salah?"

Pada saat itu juga ketakutan Sakura luruh. Makhluk mengerikan sebesar beruang itu nyatanya mampu menyentuh hatinya lewat kata-kata. Pemikiran yang mulia. Yang bahkan manusia saja belum tentu memilikinya. Seketika hatinya ragu. Benarkah _orang-orang_ ini adalah awak kapal hantu Susano'o? Merekakah yang menerima bayaran nyawa dari gadis-gadis tak berdosa yang dijadikan tumbal? Benarkah mereka _yang menolong manusia sekarat yang nyaris ditelan monster_ adalah mereka yang mencuri jiwa-jiwa para penduduk tiap malam purnama terakhir? Sakura menggeleng lemah. Legenda Kapal Hantu itu sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Kalian yang menyelamatkanku dari ular rakasasa itu?" tanya Sakura di tengah kebingungannya.

"Maksudmu Manda?" Sai menggaruk dagu. "Makhluk itu bukan pekerjaan besar. Cukup diserang dengan satu jurus tebasan pedang kapten kami, dia langsung lari ketakutan ke dalam kegelapan laut."

"Manda?" Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kupikir ular raksasa itu jelmaan Amour―"

Tanpa aba-aba tangan besar Juugo membungkam mulut Sakura. Gerakannya begitu cepat, sekejap mata saja sudah berada persis di hadapan Sakura. Mata merahnya mengancam. "Jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi di kapal ini, atau..." Kalimat Juugo terputus oleh sesuatu. Kepalanya memutar kaku ke belakang, menoleh sosok yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di antara mereka. Mata hijau Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Juugo, melewati pundaknya, menangkap sosok yang kini jadi pusat perhatian.

Sakura membelalak. Bibirnya menyebut nama itu tanpa suara. _Uchiha Bermata Darah._

Tidak salah lagi. Lelaki pemilik mata berwarna merah darah itu pastilah sosok kapten mengerikan yang terkisah dalam legenda. Separuh wajahnya diselimuti bercak-bercak hitam yang bergerak tak lazim bagai gelombang air. Sorot matanya tajam, lebih tajam dari ujung pedang yang menghujam. Mengintimidasi. Melumpuhkan. Seakan-akan mematikan segala fungsi syaraf tubuh Sakura. Jika tidak sedang diikat di tiang, Sakura mungkin sudah jatuh ke lantai. Tak sanggup menahan lara yang diakibatkan oleh tatapan mata saja.

Langkahnya maju satu per satu, memangkas jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Semakin dekat dirinya, semakin besar rasa takut tak wajar yang menguasai hati Sakura. Seakan-akan langkahnya adalah hitung mundur sisa hidup Sakura.

Sakura hanya menundukkan wajah, sembari mulutnya tak henti berucap rendah, "Jangan bunuh aku. Aku tidak boleh mati. Jangan bunuh aku. Aku tidak boleh mati. Jangan bunuh aku..."

Dirasakannya tangan Sasuke Uchiha yang sedingin es menyentuh kulit lehernya, mencengkramnya. Gentarnya bertambah-tambah, tapi mulutnya tetap tak berhenti mengucapkan dua kalimat yang sama. Matanya mengatup rapat. Tak berani menatap langsung mata berwarna darah itu.

"Kau tidak boleh mati, huh?"

Suara rendah Sasuke Uchiha merasuk ke indera pendengarannya. Menyatu-padu dengan kengerian mata yang kian kencang menabuh genderang ketakutannya. Matanya tetap terpejam, tambah lekat. Kalimatnya terus terucap, tambah keras.

"Tatap aku."

Mata Sakura tetap terpejam rapat.

"Tatap aku!" Sasuke Uchiha menggertak. Nyaris membuat jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak.

Maka Sakura memberanikan diri membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap sepasang mata mengerikan berwarna darah. "Aku sudah ucapkan _parley_. Kau tidak berhak membunuhku," ucapnya dengan sisa keberanian yang susah payah dibangunnya kembali.

"Begitu besarnyakah ketakutanmu pada kematian?"

"Bukan kematian yang membuatku takut."

Sasuke Uchiha mendengus. Embus napasnya seakan-akan terasa membakar kulit wajah Sakura. "Jadi, begitu berharganyakah nyawamu?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Hatinya terserang dilema. Haruskah dia mengatakan alasannya tetap hidup adalah demi menyelamatkan nyawa Tenten, serta menghapus ritual persembahan malam purnama? Apakah _Uchiha Bermata Darah_ peduli dengan itu? Ataukah alasan itu hanya akan menambah keinginan Sasuke Uchiha untuk menghabisinya?

"Aku tidak boleh mati," hanya itu yang akhirnya mampu terucap di bibir Sakura.

Lama Sasuke Uchiha hanya diam menatapnya dengan mata merah darah. Membuat Sakura semakin lemah. Tanaganya seolah-olah terhisap ke dalam mata itu. Sakura tidak bisa melihat saja wajahnya kian pucat, nyaris sepucat wajah Sai. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ikatan tubuhnya melonggar, tali tambang yang melilitnya jatuh ke dekat kakinya. Dalam sekedip mata baru Sakura sadari Sasuke Uchiha yang melepaskannya. Seketika Sakura juga jatuh, lututnya gemetar tak kuat menahan beban tubuh. Kedua tangannya yang masih terikat di pergelangan menumpu di lantai kapal. Wajahnya terangkat, menatap Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya. Bersusah-payah Sakura menumpu kakinya, bangkit dengan sedikit tenaga yang masih tersisa.

"Kau inginkan _parley_? Kau inginkan hidup? Perjanjian hidup-mati harus dibayar dengan darah."

Sasuke Uchiha merenggut kasar tangan Sakura yang masih terikat, mengiris daging telapak tangan kanannya dengan ujung belati yang runcing. Sakura meringis menahan perih, ngeri melihat beberapa tetes darah segar dari lukanya mengalir jatuh menodai lantai kapal, lalu secara tak lazim darahnya meresap ke dalam pori-pori papan, hingga hilang tanpa bekas. Mata Sakura menatap nanar Sasuke Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Kami tidak akan membunuhmu. Kami akan biarkan kau hidup. Tapi kau akan menjadi budak di kapalku sepanjang umurmu."

Sakura menelan ludah. Tawaran yang tidak murah. Satu-satunya nyawa ditukar dengan kebebasan. Mungkin mati terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi budak seumur hidup. Tapi Sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mati, sebelum kembali ke daratan Konoha. Waktu yang dijanjikannya dengan Orochimaru memang sudah habis. Tapi Sakura masih punya satu tahun ke depan untuk menyelamatkan Tenten. Sekarang Sakura belum tahu bagaimana caranya. Asalkan masih bisa hidup.

Lemah Sakura mengangguk. "Sepakat. Aku bersedia menjadi budak di kapalmu, sepanjang umurku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat senyum di bibir Sasuke Uchiha. Sebuah senyuman angkuh, yang kemudian melebar menjadi seringai mengerikan. Bercak-bercak hitam yang bergerak bagai gelombang air di separuh wajahnya perlahan lenyap. Wajah pucat bagai orang mati milik Sasuke Uchiha ternyata tampan. Merah darah di sepasang matanya padam, berubah kelam, pekat, mengubahnya menjadi sepasang permata onyx yang indah. Menatap mata itu debaran jantung Sakura pelan-pelan memacu lagi. Namun kini bukan rasa takut yang menguasai relung hatinya. Entah apa. Sakura tidak pernah mengenal perasaan itu sebelumnya.

Bagai terkena sihir, Sakura terus mematung tanpa kedip sampai Sasuke Uchiha lenyap dari hadapannya. Mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. Udara terhirup banyak ke dalam paru-parunya, seolah sejak tadi dia mengalami kelumpuhan dalam bernapas.

"Sudah dua ratus tahun berlalu sejak kami punya awak kapal baru," gumam Sai. Tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Selamat datang di Kapal Susano'o."

Sampai detik ini, Sakura menganggap Sai satu-satunya _orang_ yang ramah di kapal ini. Meskipun bisa bicara mulia, Juugo lebih suka mengatupkan rapat rahangnya. Padahal jika dia mau mengobrol lebih banyak mungkin kengerian serta kesan sangar dari wajah dan tubuhnya yang seperti berasal dari keturunan raksasa tidak akan membuat orang yang menatapnya jadi takut. Sementara Suigetsu, sejak awal sudah sangat jelas tidak menyukai Sakura. Mata ungunya tak pernah ubah memandang rendah Sakura.

Sai melepaskan ikatan yang melilit kencang pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Siapa namamu?"

Tangan Sakura telah terbebas. Digerak-gerakkannya demi melemaskan persendian yang kaku. Sakura berdeham sebelum menjawab, "Sakura."

"Bukankah itu nama perempuan?" blak-blakan Juugo bertanya. Di sebelahnya, Sai terdengar menahan tawa yang terlanjur sampai di ujung lidah.

"Di tempatku, nama _Sakura_ diberikan dengan bangga untuk para laki-laki pemberani," Sakura buru-buru mengarang cerita, secepat dia menghapus kegugupan di wajah.

Sai mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak salah lagi, Sakura memang laki-laki. Aku tidak merasakan ada yang mengganjal saat tadi mengikatnya." Sepasang mata hitamnya mengarah lurus pada dada Sakura di balik kemeja berlapis rompi yang kebesaran. Seketika suara tawa pecah di udara; tawa Sai sendiri, Juugo, dan Suigetsu yang tidak mampu mempertahankan keangkuhannya.

Sementara Sakura tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar wajahnya tidak berubah merah. Marah bercampur malu. Pada situasi seperti ini, entah dia harus merasa bersyukur atau sebaliknya memiliki ukuran dada yang tidak bisa dibilang besar seperti milik para gadis-gadis cantik di Konoha. Tapi yang jelas, _itu_ menyelamatkan kedoknya.

Tanpa Sakura tahu sepasang mata darah mengawasinya dari dalam kabin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Anda rencanakan, Sasuke-_dono_?"

Sasuke Uchiha memadamkan merah matanya, mengembalikannya pada warna onyx yang indah. Berbalik menghadap pria jangkung berambut perak. Kakashi, pelayannya. Satu-satunya orang terdekat yang setia bersamanya apapun yang dilakukannya, setia memenuhi kehendaknya, setia berada di sisinya kapanpun dia butuhkan.

Sepasang mata Kakashi yang berlainan warna―yang kanan obsidian, dan yang kiri sewarna darah seperti milik tuannya―menatap lurus lelaki muda yang sudah berada dalam pengawasannya sejak lahir. "Sasuke-_dono_ tidak mungkin bisa dikelabui seperti para kelasi. Dengan mata itu, Sasuke-_dono_ bahkan bisa melihat sampai ke dalam hati manusia." Suaranya begitu tenang, setenang air mengalir. Kakashi pintar menyembunyikan emosi di hadapan tuannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengumumkan di depan para awakku bahwa tawanan kami sebenarnya seorang wanita?" Sasuke bertanya bosan.

"Anda tahu persis bukan itu yang kumaksud." Kakashi menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Tidak ada yang penting, Kakashi." Suara rendah Sasuke ditingkahi derap langkahnya yang menggema kala menuruni tangga menuju kabin bawah. "Aku hanya berpikir gadis itu bisa membawa kita pada Ekor Sembilan." Sebuah seringai melebar di wajahnya, terlempar pada Kakashi. "Tolong awasi dia."

Kakashi membungkuk rendah hingga sosok Sasuke menghilang. Satu mata merah darahnya berkilat mengingat ucapan tuannya.

_Gadis itu bisa membawa kita pada Ekor Sembilan._

**bersambung**

* * *

a/n

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya kami, juga memberi tanggapannya di kotak review. Maaf belum sempat kami balas satu-satu *ngebungkuk

Panjangnya chap ini semoga nggak membuat teman-teman bosan (maaf kalau iya) hihihi...

Para rahib dan pendeta di sini jangan dianggap nggak punya rambut alias botak ya, toh mereka bukan di kuil biksu jadi tetep punya rambut kayak tokoh aslinya *ngakak ngebayangin Orochimaru sama Naruto gundul* xD *ditabok

Sekadar informasi, _Amour_ di sini kami ambil dari Calypso (dewi penguasa lautan dalam mitologi Yunani, bisa dicek di Wiki). Kalau di** Pirates Of The Caribbean** namanya Calypso, wujud manusianya bernama Tia Dalma (pada nonton film ini kan? :D). Nah biar sedikit beda, namanya kami ganti jadi Amour. Nasibnya juga beda kok, tunggu tanggal mainnya aja. khukhukhu...

Kami masih menerima masukan dan sarannya di kotak review loh :D

Makasih sudah mampir.

Salam tembem!


End file.
